


the world in my hands

by chajatta



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Yuzu’s training look is ubiquitous; the tight, black Under Armour that clings to his body, accentuates every one of his muscles, and drives many a man to distraction. It also leaves very little to the imagination. The instant he lands on the ice, knee bending low to absorb the shock, Yuzu’s shirt rides up and his pants go down, baring a strip of smooth skin and the slim, black band of a dance belt.





	the world in my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youzikouwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youzikouwei/gifts).



> I told you I'd write something without the "frank discussion of sporting injury" tag. Also nobody cries. Thanks to both FAOI Toyama and Yuzu's 4lz for flashing the dance belt and making me do this. Congrats on taming the snake, Yuzu.
> 
> Work will be locked after five days.

The sound of Yuzu’s blade hitting the ice echoes across the rink, a perfect _’paa’_ that has Javi stopping dead in his tracks to look. 

Yuzu’s been drilling his quad Loop in practice, doing it over and over, that rote method he likes to employ, forcing himself to try it again and again and again until he gets it right. It always looks exhausting, leaving Yuzu dripping with sweat more often than not. It’s certainly not how Javi likes to train, but it seems to work for Yuzu and that, Javi supposes, is all that matters. 

The jump is becoming more consistent for him, more stable, and Yuzu’s running edge as he lands it is beautiful, worthy of positive goe, for sure. But that’s not why Javi’s staring. 

Yuzu’s training look is ubiquitous; the tight, black Under Armour that clings to his body, accentuates every one of his muscles, and drives many a man to distraction. It also leaves very little to the imagination. The instant he lands on the ice, knee bending low to absorb the shock, Yuzu’s shirt rides up and his pants go down, baring a strip of smooth skin and the slim, black band of a dance belt. 

The moment lasts just that, a moment, before it’s over. Yuzu finishes off the jump, raising his arms in a powerful flourish, and then he’s on his way into a spread eagle. Javi realises he’s been prone on the ice for a solid thirty seconds, arms hanging down by his sides as he gawks at Yuzu. He shakes himself off and gets on with his own training, determined to put any and all thoughts of Yuzu and his underwear out of his mind. 

Except for the rest of the day he can’t stop thinking about it. 

The news that Yuzu wears a dance belt is about as shocking as the fact that he wears skates, and it’s not as though Javi hasn’t seen it before. But there was something so illicit about seeing it today, that tiny, cheeky little peek, unintended and accidental, that makes Javi feel flushed and antsy. 

Every time Yuzu skates by him, whether he’s working on his step sequences or going to get a drink of water, Javi chances a glance, eyes travelling the length of his body before resting on his ass. He tries to be subtle, at least, attempts to keep his ogling to a minimum, so that it’s only himself that he’s distracting. But Yuzu is aware of everything that goes on around him, always, hawk-like in the way he surveys his surroundings, and it isn’t long before he catches Javi in the act. 

He doesn’t say anything, but it’s obvious from the look on his face, the sly smirk playing at the corners of his mouth, that Javi’s been clocked. 

That’s when Javi knows he’s in trouble. It’s one thing to be distracted by Yuzu’s ass on a day to day basis, another to be physically incapable of thinking about anything except Yuzu’s underwear, the scrap of fabric stretched tight around his hips, disappearing down between his ass cheeks. Having Yuzu _know_ that he’s looking? Javi is on a whole other plane of absolutely fucked. 

Yuzu starts doing Biellmanns and Besti squats, extending every single line he makes to the maximum, like he’s presenting himself, as though he’s under the spotlights at an exhibition. Dangling what he knows Javi wants so badly, tantalising and out of reach. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Javi says later, when they break for lunch. 

Yuzu eyes him, one eyebrow raised. He doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t have to, not with that expression on his face, innocent and deadly all at once. Yuzu leans down to get his bento from his bag and he bends at the waist, deliberately arching his back so that his ass cants out, giving Javi an eyeful. 

A scrap of his underwear pokes out again. After just a cursory glance to make sure nobody is looking their way, Javi reaches out to touch it. Yuzu’s skin is warm and his body goes rigid when Javi slips a finger under the strap, snapping it against his hip.

He straightens slowly, bento clutched in his hand. There’s a dark edge to his gaze, now, that wasn’t there just a second ago. Javi’s hand still hovers in the space between them and he jerks it back, curling his fingers into a fist. He daren’t touch Yuzu again, not when Yuzu’s gaze is burning into him, springing goosebumps over the exposed skin on Javi’s forearms. 

They eat without further incident, but by the time they get back on the ice Javi’s concentration is shattered. He’s constantly aware of Yuzu on his periphery, the tips of his fingers tingling where they’d touched Yuzu’s skin. Javi pops almost all of his jumps and it’s a relief, by the time practice is over, to get off the ice. Most of the other skaters are already gone and Javi takes his time putting his skate guards on, taking advantage of the quiet rink as he tries to calm himself. It doesn’t help, not really. By the time he gets to the locker room he’s aching with need, to touch Yuzu, to hold him. 

Yuzu has his back to the door when Javi comes in. He flashes Javi a look over his shoulder and then turns away, continues organising his things out on the bench. Javi lingers near the door for a moment, admiring the sweaty nape of Yuzu’s neck, the long muscular line of his back. Then his gaze drops down to the ass that has been torturing him all day. 

Javi quickly rids himself of his skates, fingers trembling as he unlaces them and shoves them on top of his bag. He should probably take a little more care but that’s the last thing on his mind now that he and Yuzu are finally alone together.

Javi’s bare feet are quiet on the linoleum floor as he crosses over to where Yuzu is. Yuzu stops what he’s doing, placing his towel down on the bench as Javi comes up behind him. Javi lays his hand on the small of Yuzu’s back and then pushes it up, fingers going underneath his top. The skin there is clammy, sticky with sweat, and Yuzu lets out a soft sigh when Javi presses a thumb into one of the dimples at the base of his spine. 

“You,” Javi says. He scratches his blunt nails down Yuzu’s back, stopping when his knuckles hit the waistband of Yuzu’s pants. 

“Yeah?” Yuzu turns his head to look at Javi, lips parted just so. Javi leans in to kiss him. The angle is awkward, their teeth knocking, but it sends a thrill of pleasure racing through Javi’s body all the same. 

“You have been driving me crazy all day,” Javi says when they part. Yuzu laughs and turns away. 

“I notice.” Yuzu says it like it’s nothing and maybe, to him, it is. He must be used to Javi drooling over him at any given moment by now, after all. “Why today?”

Javi sighs. He lowers his head, forehead resting on the back of Yuzu’s shoulder. His hand is still on the bottom of Yuzu’s back but he doesn’t drop it any lower, no matter how much he wants to. “When you were practicing your quad Loop earlier,” Javi starts. He noses at Yuzu’s sweaty neck and relishes the way it makes him shudder. “Your pants rode down and I saw your underwear, a bit.” 

It sounds stupid, now, saying it out loud. Yuzu certainly must think so because he’s laughing again, shoulders shaking under Javi’s head. Javi is just trying to figure out how he can get out of this with some of his dignity intact, whether he needs to buy Yuzu dinner instead of just cooking for him tonight when he comes over, when Yuzu reaches behind himself and takes hold of Javi’s hand. Slim fingers wrapped around Javi’s wrist, he guides Javi’s hand down and around, from the small of his back to his hip. Yuzu dips both of their hands under his pants, pushing until Javi’s fingers brush over cool spandex. 

“Javi meaning this?” 

Javi inhales sharply. Yuzu _feels_ amused against him and Javi can just about see the curve of his smile from over his shoulder, but he doesn’t let go of Javi’s hand. Javi draws little circles with the pads of his fingers. 

“Yeah, I-“ Javi starts. That doesn’t even sound like his own voice and Javi stops a moment to clear his throat. His hand is moving almost of its own volition now, stroking the curve of Yuzu’s hip, the jut of the bone. Javi doesn’t speak again and Yuzu doesn’t push it, just allows the touch, his own hand a warm and safe weight above Javi’s. 

“Still making crazy?” Yuzu asks, eventually. His voice has shifted to that high, breathless whisper he puts on that he knows Javi loves. Javi nods, helpless. He presses forward so that they’re back to chest and drops his head, peppers wet kisses along the exposed length of Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu sighs. 

“Will Javi doing anything about it?”

Javi freezes. He can feel Yuzu’s pulse hammering beneath his nose. 

“Here?”

Yuzu shrugs and pulls his hand out of his pants. “Everyone else gone home, other skaters and coaches. Only cleaners coming to rink later.” He pushes back against Javi. “But okay if no. I changing and then we go to Javi’s.” 

Before Javi can protest, before he can even speak, Yuzu puts both hands on the waistband of his pants and begins to push them off. They catch on Javi’s hand for a brief second and then inch down, parting over the swell of his ass. Javi curses. 

“Wait.”

Yuzu stops. He looks obscene like this, pants riding just beneath his bare ass, the slim black string of the dance belt disappearing between his cheeks. Javi clutches at his hip. 

“Wait, we can-“ Javi has to remind himself to breathe. “Shit, yeah, we can.”

Yuzu turns his head. His smile, from what Javi can see of it, is devilish. 

“Kiss me.”

Javi doesn’t need telling twice. The angle is still terrible but Yuzu’s mouth is searing hot and the soft noise he makes when Javi slides his tongue into his mouth makes it worth it. Javi strokes up Yuzu’s back with his free hand. His t-shirt catches around Javi’s wrist and it drags up, revealing even more skin. Yuzu shivers.

“God, Yuzu,” Javi groans as he pulls back. Their noses brush and Yuzu nips at him, catching Javi’s bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re so hot. I’ve been wanting to touch you all day.”

Yuzu laughs again and tips his head back, resting it on Javi’s shoulder and baring the whole length of his neck. It’s too great an invitation to refuse. Javi latches onto the skin there, sucking lightly. He won’t leave a mark but he knows Yuzu likes it, knows how it makes Yuzu squirm when Javi licks over his pulse, the sensitive spot beneath his jaw. 

“Javi can touching now,” Yuzu breathes. He rocks his ass back, pressing it into Javi’s pelvis. Javi feels his cock jump. “Come on, Javi. Touch me.”

“Alright, alright, I-“ Javi says. He slides his fingers beneath the band of Yuzu’s underwear, stroking his bare skin, and then curls, lifts the fabric up. The snap echoes around the locker room, but Yuzu’s yelp is louder. Javi hushes him.

Yuzu’s throat bobs as Javi kisses it, licking a long, wet stripe down the side. “ _Javi._ ”

“Shit, yeah. I know.” 

Javi slides his hand down the slope of Yuzu’s back and reaches for his own pants, pushing them down easily. There’s a tent in the front of his briefs and Javi noses his way up to Yuzu’s ear, sucking on the shell. It never does take long, with Yuzu, for Javi to get riled up. He fumbles with his waistband and pushes his underwear down, too, just enough for his cock to spring up against his belly. It brushes against the small of Yuzu’s back, leaving a streak against his bare skin. Yuzu _moans_.

“Baby, I know there’s nobody here but if we’re gonna do this you have to keep quiet.” Javi squeezes his hip, pulls on the strap of his underwear until it’s taut, cutting a white line into Yuzu’s skin. “Can you do that for me?”

Yuzu nods. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Javi chases after it, sealing their mouths together in a quick kiss before he pulls back. Yuzu straightens up, too, lifting his head from Javi’s shoulder. It falls forward, Yuzu’s sweaty hair spilling across his forehead. 

Javi takes himself in hand, jerking his cock lightly. It twitches against his palm and Javi pushes forward, until he’s flush against Yuzu’s back. His skin feels feverish and Javi watches, dazed, as his cock slips over Yuzu’s tailbone, the two little dimples there, before coming to his ass. 

“How’s that?” Javi asks. 

Yuzu nods and leans forward, dipping his hips so that his ass is canted out. He braces his forearms against the wall and Javi swears his heart skips a beat, seeing Yuzu on display like this, spread out like an offering. 

It takes a second for Javi to pick himself back up, but when he does he drags his hand down to Yuzu’s ass and takes one of his cheeks in hand. The muscle is firm to the touch, the skin soft, and Javi is half tempted to lean down and bite, to mark, to push Yuzu’s underwear aside and lick into him. But Javi knows that telling Yuzu to keep quiet at all is a big enough ask as it is, expecting him to do it while Javi eats him out is something neither of them would be able to handle. They could do that later, Javi thinks, getting ahead of himself. 

“Javi,” Yuzu grumbles. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I just-“ Javi laughs and squeezes Yuzu’s cheek, digging his thumb in hard. “It’s a lot, seeing you like this.”

Yuzu hums. Javi shifts his hips and presses down, sliding his cock over Yuzu’s ass. It slips between his cheeks and Javi sighs, closing his eyes for a second to try and collect himself. “Oh that’s nice,” Javi almost whispers. Yuzu rolls his hips back and Javi has to bite on his own mouth, eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes. The view when he does is incredible and Javi reaches to push Yuzu’s t-shirt higher up, until it’s bunched around his armpits, so that he can see more of his back, the smooth, unblemished skin just begging to be kissed. 

The two of them fall into an easy rhythm, rocking against each other. Javi reaches around, intending to slide his hand under the front of Yuzu’s underwear and take Yuzu in hand. But Yuzu is one step ahead of him, teasing the leaking head of his cock where it’s poking up against his belly. Javi curses and links their fingers together, kissing down the plane of Yuzu’s back as they work him. 

“Javi, _oh_ -“ Yuzu whines beneath him. Javi hears himself mumble something, some reassurance against the bump of Yuzu’s spine, as Yuzu’s hips jerk forward into their hold. His whole body shudders and he lets out a long, low whine that bolts, like lightning, right to the pit of Javi’s stomach. 

“Shh, Yuzu.”

Yuzu shakes his head but he quiets. Javi nuzzles into his hair and breathes in deep, taking in the scent of him. 

“You feel so good,” Javi whispers. Some of Yuzu’s hair ends up in his mouth but Javi doesn’t mind overly. He wants Yuzu to consume him, to use him, to take him apart. 

They both gasp when the head of Javi’s cock catches Yuzu’s underwear, sliding underneath. Javi curses but Yuzu whines, bicep bunching as he braces hard against the wall and pushes back. 

“Put it in.”

Javi feels lightheaded. His own t-shirt is stuck to his back with sweat and the floor is cold against his feet. Yuzu glances back over his shoulder, cheeks flushed with pleasure, and Javi feels himself go weak at the knees. 

“What? But-“

“I telling you, Javi,” Yuzu says, firm. “Put it in me.”

Javi looks down. They look obscene, the two of them here like this, Javi’s cock nestled between Yuzu’s ass cheeks, his dance belt stretched over them both. Yuzu’s hips are still moving, wriggling, and Javi isn’t sure why he’s resisting, why he’s making Yuzu wait. He should be giving Yuzu whatever he wants. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Yuzu rolls his eyes, exasperated and fond. He nods down at the floor. “In my bag, front pocket. Is massage oil.”

“Alright, okay. Hang on.”

It’s torturous, pulling away from Yuzu. Javi stands for a second, prone, just taking in the sight of him, leaning against the wall with his pants around his knees. He’s still touching himself, free arm working between his legs. That image alone would be enough to get Javi off, without the promise of what’s to come.

“Hurry.”

Javi kicks his pants from around his ankles and crouches with some difficulty, erection bobbing against his stomach. He rummages through Yuzu’s things and snatches at a small, clear vial when he finds it, hands shaking as he flicks it open. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” 

Yuzu makes a pleased little sound. Javi slicks himself up quickly, nearly dropping the oil in his haste. It smells like peppermint, fresh and sharp, and it tingles not unpleasantly as Javi pours a generous amount over himself. He pushes Yuzu’s cheeks apart and spreads the rest of the oil there.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to-?” Javi asks. He has two fingers pressed over Yuzu’s entrance, resting rather than pressing in. Yuzu shakes his head and that’s good enough for Javi. He tosses the vial aside and pushes Yuzu’s underwear out of the way, leaving a wet stripe across Yuzu’s ass as he does. Javi takes himself in hand, lines himself up, and then presses in. 

It’s like being plunged into molten lava, the heat of Yuzu’s body engulfing him. Javi’s head falls back as he presses in, further and further, until he bottoms out. Yuzu groans. Without thinking Javi reaches forward, sliding his hand over Yuzu’s mouth. 

“Yuzu you gotta-“ Javi gasps. He can feel Yuzu panting against his hand, his breath wet, but he doesn’t pull away. 

Javi shifts his feet and fucks deep, pelvis pressed right up against Yuzu’s ass. The sound Yuzu makes is muffled against his palm. Javi can already feel his balls pulling tight, heat coiling in his stomach. He feels like he’s been turned on all day, teetering on the edge since the second Yuzu landed that quad Loop. Frantic, Javi reaches for Yuzu’s underwear and jerks it up, clear of Yuzu’s hip. He feels Yuzu’s whole body tense and then Javi releases it, _snap_. Yuzu quakes beneath him, clenching hard, and Javi does it again, and again, until the skin underneath glows pillar-box red.

Yuzu’s teeth clamp down on his fingers, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, and he keens as he comes. He tightens impossibly around Javi, entire body shaking, and it only takes one more thrust, two, before Javi is joining him. 

Javi’s vision swims, the locker room going hazy. The only thing he can see is Yuzu, the only thing that matters is Yuzu, slumped forward against the wall, shoulders heaving. 

“Shit, that was-“ Javi pants. He clutches at Yuzu’s hip, soothing it. “Are you alright?”

Yuzu nods. He still has Javi’s fingers in his mouth and Javi is aware, suddenly, of the pain in them. He works his hand free and winces. There are welts in the shape of Yuzu’s teeth over his knuckles but thankfully Javi doesn’t see any blood. 

Yuzu heaves a deep breath and then pushes himself upright, off the wall. He sways as he does and Javi reaches out for him, holds him steady. 

“Hey, come here.” Javi carefully pulls out. He readjusts Yuzu’s underwear and helps him to turn. 

Yuzu looks entirely blissed out, hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks flaming. His eyes are soft and there’s come splattered on his stomach, the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Incredible,” Javi breathes, reverent. “You are just-“ He laughs. Yuzu smiles. “Incredible.”

“So good.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe we just did that.”

Yuzu scrunches his nose. “I never thinking-“ he starts. He sounds hoarse and entirely unlike himself. “Today it seem like good idea.”

“Amazing idea. Best idea.” Javi leans forward and pecks Yuzu on the mouth, both too tired for anything more. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

They strip out of their soiled clothes and make their way to the showers. Yuzu stands under the warm spray, sated and pliant, while Javi washes his hair, goes down onto his knees to clean between his cheeks. He’s perked up a little by the time they get out, gaze sharper and more focussed as they redress in street clothes. 

The cool autumnal breeze that whips at their faces as they leave the Cricket Club stings. Javi sticks close to Yuzu, leaching his body heat as they meander their way down the street, Yuzu’s suitcase clicking as it rolls over each paving stone. 

“So,” Javi says as they draw close to the bus stop. Yuzu looks up. His cheeks are still flushed. “Shall I order take out? My treat? We can get ramen from that place you like, down on Church Street.” Javi licks his lips. 

Yuzu gazes at him for a moment. It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking but eventually he smiles, soft and pleased. “Sound nice.”

Javi beams. He leans in, checking Yuzu gently with his shoulder. It’s the least he can do, treat Yuzu like this, in the little ways that Yuzu will allow. Yuzu checks him back. 

“Then after,” Javi says, wicked. “We can play video games and I’ll even let you win. As a thank you, for- you know.”

“ _Let_ win?” Yuzu splutters, outraged. “I change mind. Not coming, I go home instead.” He makes to turn around but Javi collars him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Yuzu elbows him in the gut but Javi doesn’t mind, not even when they get on the bus and Yuzu sits beside him, suitcase between his knees, and lists all of the reasons he doesn’t need Javi to let him win, at anything. 

These moments with Yuzu, relaxed and at peace, are few and far between, even now, and Javi fully intends to cherish them. Even if that does mean getting his ass kicked at Playstation and giving up the last gyoza. 

For Yuzu, Javi thinks, every little sacrifice is worth it.


End file.
